There is a substantial interest in miniaturizing medical imaging ultrasound transducers so that they can be inserted into various body openings to gain better access to body parts for ultrasound imaging purposes. An example is one or more transducer arrays mounted on a gastroscope for insertion down a patient's throat so that the heart can be imaged from the esophagus. Transesophageal probes having one 64-element transducer array as well as a pair of transducer arrays arranged orthogonally have been employed to obtain duplex orthogonal ultrasound images of the heart.